Honest Trailer - Fifty Shades of Grey
Fifty Shades of Grey is the 100th episode of 'Screen Junkies comedy series Honest Trailers. It was written by Spencer Gilbert, Dan Murrell,' Erica Russell '''and' Andy Signore. It was narrated by '''Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the 2015 adaption of the erotic romance novel Fifty Shades of Grey. It takes the'' format of a 'musical episode and features Jessica Jablonski performing a parody of the Beyonce song "Crazy in Love" which appeared in the film's actual trailer. It was published on May 5, 2015, to coincide with the film's release on home video and Blu-ray. It is 5 minutes 24 seconds long. It has been viewed over 21 million times and is one of the highest-viewed Honest Trailers of all time. '''Watch Honest Trailers - Fifty Shades of Grey on YouTube "This movie’s written so lazy right now, the book that it was based on so lazy right now. I wish somebody would taze me right now, this story’s about as a sexy as rabies right now." '~ Honest Trailers - Fifty Shades of Grey Script Six years ago, FanFiction.net user Snowqueen's Icedragon wrote a dirty story on her cellphone. Then, you turned her kinky Twilight fan-fiction into one of the best-selling novels of all time -- way to go. Now, get ready for the film adaptation that ended up leaving millions of people around the world asking "Is that it?": Fifty Shades of Grey Teenage girls around the world made Twilight into a global phenomenon. Now, it's Mom's turn, as the ridiculous fantasy of dating a vampire is cast aside for the ridiculous fantasy of being a gorgeous billionaire's pampered sex slave. Meet Bella Swan...oh, I'm sorry, I mean...you know what? Screw it. Meet Bella Swan (Anastasia Steele), a cutesy nondescript virgin who's so sweet, she doesn't even know what a butt plug is. Anastasia Steele: What are butt plugs? It's a plug...for your butt. Speaking of buttholes, her world will change when she meets the mysterious Christian Edward Cullen Grey, a mysterious billionaire who runs a mysterious multinational corporation, which is mysteriously able to function without him doing any actual work. He's emotionally repressed, rude, is a stalker, controls what she eats, and is an all-around sociopath. But who cares when you've got these: aaaabs, and Auuuudis, and aaaa really nice apartment. So strap in for all the steamy action people were expecting from Fifty Shades of Grey, like emails, texting, contracts, contract negotiations (Anastasia Steele: Turn to page five, Appendix 3: Soft Limits.), nondisclosure agreements, conditions (Christian Grey: I'm not gonna touch you, not until I have your written consent./'Anastasia Steele': What?), clauses, and tender missionary lovemaking. What the f*ck? Let's get kinky weird. [[Epic Voice Guy|'Epic Voice Guy']] has a dull marriage, man. Not Starring These Horrible Lines from the Book That Thankfully Didn't Make It Into the Movie: "His voice is warm and husky, like dark melted chocolate fudge caramel...or something.", "I feel the color in my cheeks rising again. I must be the color of the Communist Manifesto.", "His erection springs free. Holy cow!"... Jessica Jablonski (sung to the tune of "Crazy in Love"): This movie's written so lazy right now;/The book that it was based on's so lazy right now. ..."Holy crap! He's wearing a white shirt.", "I flush at the waywardness of my subconscious -- she's doing her happy dance in a bright red hula skirt."... Jessica Jablonski (sung to the tune of "Crazy in Love"): I wish somebody would tase me right now;/This story's 'bout as sexy as rabies right now. ...and This Line That Did: Christian Grey: 'Cause I'm fifty shades of f*cked up. Ughhh, what does that even mean? That's not even a common phrase. It's just related to the dumb title of the book. Ughhh, worst date night ever. I'm never getting laid. Jessica Jablonski (sung to the tune of "Crazy in Love"): Oh, I'll just go and watch a porno. for Fifty Shades of Grey ''- Fifty Shades of Great, There's Gonna be Two More of These? Good Job, World. Title design by Robert Holtby.]] '''Fifty Shades of Great, There's Gonna Be Two More of These; Good Job, World' Anastasia Steele: Punish me. Show me how bad it can be. I want you to show me the worst. Christian Grey: I'm gonna hit you six times. Six slaps is the worst it gets? Didn't you google bondage earlier? Trivia * Screen Junkies have also created Honest Trailers for the other films in the Fifty Shades series: Fifty Shades Darker and Fifty Shades Freed. * An Honest Trailer Commentary for this episode was recorded and was available on the Screen Junkies Plus until the website/app was discontinued. Screen Junkies don't currently have any way of releasing the video. Reception ''Honest Trailers - Fifty Shades of Grey ''has a 98.0% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Geek Tyrant declared the Honest Trailer was "hilarious." Time and the Radio Times both praised the parody version of "Crazy In Love." IndieWire found the Honest Trailer notable for pointing out that the film was neither sexy nor kinky. E! Online appreciated the lines from the book that didn't make it into the movie. Bustle noted that "even fans of the films should be able to appreciate the truth within the viral sensation. The five-minute-long trailer takes on some of the things that both critics and readers alike acknowledge about the romantic thriller, from the undeniably corny dialogue to the film's origins as fanfiction." Production credits Original music by Sean Motley Vocals by Jessica Jablonski Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Title design by Robert Holtby Series Created by Andy Signore & Brett Weiner Written by Spencer Gilbert, Dan Murrell, Erica Russell, & Andy Signore Edited by Dan Murrell & Jason Inman External links * 'The Honest Fifty Shades of Grey Trailer Proves How Desperately Unsexy the Movie Is '- Time article * 'Fifty Shades of Grey's Honest Trailer is ruthless and comedy gold '- Digital Spy article * 'Honest Trailers celebrates 100th episode with 50 Shades of Grey '- EW article * 'Hilarious Honest Trailer For FIFTY SHADES OF GREY '- Geek Tyrant article * '"It's a Plug for Your Butt": Watch the Brutally Honest Trailer for Fifty Shades of Grey '- E! Online article * 'Fifty Shades of Grey is “lazy” and “about as a sexy as rabies” according to (really) Honest Trailer '- Radio Times article * 'Watch: Honest Trailer For Contract Heavy, Missionary Sex Having ‘Fifty Shades Of Grey’ '- IndieWire article * 'Honest 'Fifty Shades Of Grey' Trailer Gives Us A Few Important Truths About The Movie — VIDEO ' - Bustle article Category:Honest Trailers Category:Screen Junkies Category:Parody Songs Category:Romance Category:Erotic Category:2010s Category:Book adaptation Category:Franchises Category:Season 4 Category:Universal Pictures